English women's cricket team in Australia in 2017–18
The England women's cricket team toured Australia in October and November 2017 to play the Australia women's national cricket team to contest the Women's Ashes. The teams played one Test match, three Women's One Day Internationals (WODIs) and three Women's Twenty20 Internationals (WT20Is). The Women's Ashes were held by Australia prior to the start of the series. Since 2013, the series has consisted of a multi-format series with points awarded for each of the matches. Two points was awarded for each WODI or WT20I win, four points to the Test winner, or two points to each team in the event of the Test being a draw. In August 2017, Australia's captain Meg Lanning announced that she would miss the series, after undergoing surgery on her shoulder. The following month, Rachael Haynes was named as her replacement. In September 2017, Cricket Australia confirmed that the first match, the WODI at Allan Border Field, Brisbane, had sold out, the first time a Women's Ashes fixture had done so. The Test match was played as a day/night fixture, the first time a Women's Test has been played as such. The WODIs were part of the 2017–20 ICC Women's Championship, with Australia winning the WODI series 2–1. The Test match ended as a draw, with Ellyse Perry of Australia scoring the first double century in a Women's Ashes Test. Australia Women retained the Ashes, after they won the first of the WT20I fixtures, leaving them with an unassailable lead. England Women went on to win the WT20I series 2–1, with the series tied 8–8 across all formats. Squads Ahead of the Test match, England added Kathryn Cross, Natasha Farrant and Amy Jones to their squad. Prior to the WT20I fixtures, Lauren Cheatle was ruled out of the matches with a back injury, while Sarah Aley, Delissa Kimmince and Molly Strano were all added to Australia's squad. WODI series 1st WODI | score1 = 9/228 (50 overs) | score2 = 8/231 (49.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Lauren Winfield 48 (63) | wickets1 = Ashleigh Gardner 3/47 (9 overs) | runs2 = Alex Blackwell 67* (86) | wickets2 = Alex Hartley 2/40 (10 overs) | result = Australia Women won by 2 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Allan Border Field, Brisbane | umpires = Shawn Craig (Aus) and Greg Davidson (Aus) | motm = Alex Blackwell (Aus) | toss = Australia Women won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Alex Blackwell became the most capped WODI player for Australia with 142 matches. *''Ashes points: Australia Women 2, England Women 0. *''ICC Women's Championship points: Australia Women 2, England Women 0. }} 2nd WODI | score1 = 6/296 (50 overs) | score2 = 209 (42.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Rachael Haynes 89* (56) | wickets1 = Jenny Gunn 4/55 (10 overs) | runs2 = Katherine Brunt 52 (54) | wickets2 = Megan Schutt 4/26 (8 overs) | result = Australian Women won by 75 runs (D/L method) | report = Scorecard | venue = Coffs Harbour International Stadium, Coffs Harbour | umpires = Shawn Craig (Aus) and Claire Polosak (Aus) | motm = Rachael Haynes (Aus) | toss = England Women won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain set England Women a revised total of 285 runs from 46 overs. | notes = Tahlia McGrath (Aus) took her maiden WODI wicket. *''Ashes points: Australia Women 2, England Women 0. *''ICC Women's Championship points: Australia Women 2, England Women 0. }} 3rd WODI | score1 = 8/284 (50 overs) | score2 = 9/257 (48 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Heather Knight 89* (80) | wickets1 = Megan Schutt 4/44 (10 overs) | runs2 = Alyssa Healy 71 (72) | wickets2 = Alex Hartley 3/45 (9 overs) | result = England Women won by 20 runs (D/L method) | report = Scorecard | venue = Coffs Harbour International Stadium, Coffs Harbour | umpires = Greg Davidson (Aus) and Claire Polosak (Aus) | motm = Heather Knight (Eng) | toss = England Women won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rain set Australia Women a revised total of 278 runs from 48 overs. | notes = Alex Blackwell played in her 250th international match for Australia Women. *''England scored their highest innings total against Australia in a WODI match. *''Ashes points: England Women 2, Australia Women 0. *''ICC Women's Championship points: England Women 2, Australia Women 0. }} Three day match Cricket Australia Women's XI vs England Women | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 231 (71 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Lauren Winfield 82 (161) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Lauren Smith 3/18 (6 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 271 (93 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Naomi Stalenberg 114 (165) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Katherine Brunt 4/37 (14 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 7/305d (96 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Sarah Taylor 85 (145) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Nicola Carey 2/36 (12 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 7/182 (40 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Nicola Carey 52 (62) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Heather Knight 3/12 (3 overs) | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Blacktown ISP Oval, Sydney | umpires = Nathan Johnstone (Aus) and David Shepard (Aus) | toss = England Women won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} Only Test |team2 = |score-team1-inns1 = 280 (116 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = Tammy Beaumont 70 (173) |wickets-team1-inns1 = Ellyse Perry 3/59 (21 overs) |score-team2-inns1 = 9/448d (166 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = Ellyse Perry 213* (374) |wickets-team2-inns1 = Sophie Ecclestone 3/107 (37 overs) |score-team1-inns2 = 2/206 (105 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = Heather Knight 79* (220) |wickets-team1-inns2 = Tahlia McGrath 1/12 (11 overs) |score-team2-inns2 = |runs-team2-inns2 = |wickets-team2-inns2 = |result = Match drawn |venue = North Sydney Oval, Sydney |umpires = Gerard Abood (Aus) and Geoff Joshua (Aus) |motm = Ellyse Perry (Aus) |report = Scorecard |toss = England Women won the toss and elected to bat. |rain = |notes= This was the first women's day/night Test match. *''Tahlia McGrath, Beth Mooney, Amanda-Jade Wellington (Aus), Sophie Ecclestone and Fran Wilson (Eng) all made their Test debuts. *''Ellyse Perry (Aus) scored her first century and the highest individual score for an Australian in Women's Tests. *''Ashes points: Australia Women 2, England Women 2. }} T20 tour match Australia Governor-General's XI vs England Women | score1 = 5/146 (20 overs) | score2 = 56 (15.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Sarah Taylor 93* (76) | wickets1 = Erin Fazackerley 2/13 (3 overs) | runs2 = Naomi Stalenberg 20 (23) | wickets2 = Jenny Gunn 2/4 (1.5 overs) | result = England Women won by 90 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Drummoyne Oval, Sydney | umpires = Ben Treloar (Aus) and John Ward (Aus) | motm = | toss = England Women won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = 12 players per side (11 batting, 11 fielding). }} WT20I series 1st WT20I | score1 = 9/132 (20 overs) | score2 = 4/134 (15.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Danielle Wyatt 50 (36) | wickets1 = Megan Schutt 4/22 (4 overs) | runs2 = Beth Mooney 86* (54) | wickets2 = Danielle Hazell 1/14 (3 overs) | result = Australia Women won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = North Sydney Oval, Sydney | umpires = Shawn Craig (Aus) and Geoff Joshua (Aus) | motm = Beth Mooney (Aus) | toss = Australia Women won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Sarah Aley (Aus) made her WT20I debut. *''Beth Mooney (Aus) scored the highest individual total by an Australian in a WT20I match in Australia. *''Ashes points: Australia Women 2, England Women 0. *''Australia Women retained the Ashes. }} 2nd WT20I | score1 = 6/152 (20 overs) | score2 = 112 (18 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Natalie Sciver 40 (32) | wickets1 = Megan Schutt 2/16 (4 overs) | runs2 = Alyssa Healy 24 (21) | wickets2 = Jenny Gunn 4/13 (3 overs) | result = England Women won by 40 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Manuka Oval, Canberra | umpires = Geoff Joshua (Aus) and John Ward (Aus) | motm = Katherine Brunt (Eng) | toss = England Women won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Ashes points: England Women 2, Australia Women 0. }} 3rd WT20I | score1 = 2/178 (20 overs) | score2 = 6/181 (19 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Beth Mooney 117* (70) | wickets1 = Katherine Brunt 1/25 (4 overs) | runs2 = Danielle Wyatt 100 (57) | wickets2 = Jess Jonassen 2/25 (4 overs) | result = England Women won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Manuka Oval, Canberra | umpires = Shawn Craig (Aus) and John Ward (Aus) | motm = Danielle Wyatt (Eng) | toss = Australia Women won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Beth Mooney (Aus) and Danielle Wyatt (Eng) both scored their first centuries in a WT20I. *''Mooney also scored the second highest individual total in a WT20I match. *''This was the highest successful run chase and the highest aggregate total in a WT20I. *''Ashes points: England Women 2, Australia Women 0. }} External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2017 in Australian cricket Category:2017 in English cricket Category:2017–20 ICC Women's Championship Category:International cricket competitions in 2017–18 Category:The Women's Ashes Category:Women's cricket in Australia Category:Women's international cricket tours